Valerie Potter and the Philosophers Stone Remade
by llamas-luv2read
Summary: Valerie is Harry's older sister, that nobody knows about. This is her side of her brother's adventures. A much better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, any readers that I may still have. As you may know, I wrote a story about a year ago, completely abandoned it, and it sucked horribly. But, I promise to be better this time. More description! You can even compare it to the original which I won't delete! Also, I may change some things, like how old the girls will be, make them less Mary Sue-ish, some character names etc. It's my fanfic, my rules!**

Full Summary:Valerie Potter has been undercover her whole life. Why? She's Harry Potter's older sister, who is convinced that it is the best for the both of them. Since nobody knew of her (except Dumbledore, but on her orders kept quiet) she lived in isolation with muggles. These muggles are Mrs. and Mr. Wingston, and their two lovely children. Harry's first year sure has a lot more problems than usual. . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the series, or the wonderful ideas of Miss Rowling. I only own my horrid writing skills, my ideas, and some characters.

**Chapter 1**

Little Valerie Potter sat on the ground near the wooden kitchen door. Her parents were holding another Order of the Phoenix meeting-and on her birthday! _They must have forgotten, _she thought. She had turned four today, October 29, 1981. They were always forgetting things ever since Harry was born. Between Valerie, Harry, and the Order, it was hard to remember everything. Bored, she stood up, stretched, and walked over to Harry's room. She stood on her tiptoes, gazing with her big, brown eyes over the crib at the cooing baby. She smiled.

"Hello, Harry," she whispered, so she wouldn't upset the baby. She learned this trick after seeing her mother do it so often. Harry reached up with his small, chubby arm and tugged on her brown locks which were covering his face. She fiddled with the crib wall, and took Harry out. She played with him until the Order meeting was over and her dad had carried her to bed.

Two days later, Valerie sat in her bedroom. Her mom had told her to stay in there for the night and not come out, no matter what. Valerie stayed in her room. That is, until she heard a ruckus outside of it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said a cold, shrill voice. A high pitched scream sounded. Valerie waited to hear nothing but Harry's crying and ran to his room. The mystery guy had disappeared. She checked to see if he was hiding behind the door or in the closet. Nope.

She looked back at Harry's crib when she heard another wail. Then she saw the worst possible thing ever. Valerie crawled closer to it, not believing it was true. There was a body, covered in black, and red hair was sticking out one end. Valerie turned over the corpse of her mother, to see if she was just playing and that she would play with Harry right away, and the mystery guy would show up and they would say "Happy Early April Fool's!"

No, instead Valerie turned her mother over to see lifeless green eyes and wet cheeks from a few tears shed prior to her death. Valerie stared at her, dumbfounded, not comprehending what she was seeing. "Mommy?" she asked. Harry wailed again, and snapped Valerie out of her daze and she felt-she felt sad. The one woman who could do anything, protect them from anything, the person who saved her so much and for so long-her mother was dead. Valerie's heart shattered. She broke down and sobbed on her mother's chest.

Eventually, she thought of her Dad. What would he think? She ran out to the living room. "Daddy? Dad!" she cried. She spotted him on the foyer, also dead. His glasses were shattered near him, one of the glass pieces penetrating his skin. Dried blood left a trail down his nose. His eyes were closed, unlike her mother's. If possible, she cried harder and louder. So did Harry. She decided it would be best to stick with him. She walked in and patted him, quieting both of their whimpers.

Minutes later, booming footsteps led to the room. In walked a huge man with black hair covering everything on his face besides his beady black eyes. He wore a brown over coat and boots.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked.

"The name's Hagrid. I'm here ter take you an' Harry to yer aunt and uncle's." The giant, Hagrid, replied.

"I don't want to go there!" Valerie protested. She had met them before. She didn't like them at all.

"Yeh can't stay here, though. You an' Harry come with me." Hagrid commanded. Valerie followed him to his motorcycle. That looked scary. Hagrid put Harry in a basket and the both of us in a sidecar.

The engines revved and they were _flying._ Valerie gaped down at the houses. The people down there looked like ants! Valerie forgot how sad she was about her parents and how upset that she was going to the Dursley's.

When the motorcycle landed, Valerie hopped out and carried Harry's basket. She noticed he was sleeping. Hagrid led her to an old man in purple robes with a long beard and a stern-looking woman with her black hair in a bun and her green robes billowing around her. Valerie looked up at Hagrid for reassurance, and then gave the basket to the old man.

"Hagrid, at last! Where did you get the motorcycle?" the man asked.

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me." Hagrid gestured to the basket, "Harry fell asleep when we was flyin' over Bristol."

"Poor girl! She saw the death of her own parents!" the lady sympathized when she acknowledged me.

"I don't want to go to the Dursley's," Valerie said, avoiding the depressing subject.

"Of course, and I would assume you don't want to see your brother after the accident, either?" Dumbledore inquired. Valerie shook her head. "In that case, I've arranged the Wingston family to adopt you. They live on Privet Drive, still, but a few houses down from the Dursley's. This way, you'll still see Harry. And one more thing: protect him. He is obviously a very important and powerful wizard if he was able to get rid of the Dark Lord at age one."

Valerie couldn't comprehend some of the words he was saying, but still replied, "Of course, mister."

Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursley's doorstep and the lady introduced herself to Valerie. "I'm Professor McGonagall, or I will be when you go to Hogwarts. I will be your Transfiguration teacher."

Valerie pretended like she _totally_ knew what on Earth McGonagall was saying. Dumbledore came back and led Valerie to number six, Privet Drive. It was the same old white house with green shutters like the rest on the dark and cold street. Dumbledore knocked. A man answered, yawning.

"'Ello? Oh! Dumbledore! We hadn't expected you back so soon. So this is little Valerie Potter? Or should I say Valerie Wingston?" He asked.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that it would be tonight? Ah, well. . . ." Dumbledore answered.

The man took in Valerie and bid good night to the rest. These people were muggles, judging by the TV in the living room and oven in the kitchen. The man smiled at me and his blue eyes sparkled. He gestured towards my room, where there were two beds. One bed was covered in pink clothes and bed sheets with only fair colored skin contrasting. The other was covered in black and white stripes, probably for Valerie. It definitely was different what with all the pink in the room. The girl in the pink bed sat up straight when the door closed.

"Are you my new roommate? Do you like it here? Do you have any clothes?" the girl inquired.

Valerie stared at her, shocked. "Um, yes, I think I am your new roommate, and the room has a lot of pink. It's okay, I guess. And I have no clothes. I was dropped off and no one really gave me any clothes or let me pack. . . . What was your name again? Mine's Valerie Potter," she replied, shyly.

"I am Evelyn Wingston! Oh, and I think you are supposed to call yourself Valerie _Wingston_ now," Evelyn smiled.

"Evelyn, eh? Too hard. How about Pinky?" Valerie suggested. Evelyn smiled brightly.

"Perfect," she said.

Evelyn gave her some clothes, and they were a little snug on her, but not a lot, seeing as they were both four and about the same height. Valerie crawled into her bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I said I renamed a couple of them, right? Vance is now Charles, because it is less gothic. Especially when Vance/Charles wasn't gothic at all, so it would definitely not fit.**

Chapter 2

The past six years with the Wingston's had been great for Valerie. Although, she is sure it is much better here than at the Dursleys'. Speaking of the Dursleys, guess who is Dudley's friend? That is right, the Wingstons' son, Charles! Apparently he's part of Dudley's little gang. Dudley was the fat blonde neighbor that poor Harry Potter had to deal with everyday. Charles also hated Harry, because Dudley, the leader, practically brainwashes his gang. Charles is a mirror copy, despite being thinner, of Dudley. Charles knew Valerie was Harry's sister, but kept quiet on their orders. At least, that's what the Wingston's thought. Valerie had a sneaking suspicion it was because then he'd have to share his beatings on me.

Sitting on the grass, Valerie licked her ice cream cone and bathed in the summer Sun. She had bought one for Charles, but he didn't want it. So instead, Valerie waited for Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" she shouted. "You want this?" She held out the pink cone.

Harry looked at it hungrily, but declined. "Why would you give it to me? Don't you hate me like the rest in the school?"

Valerie shrugged. "No, just afraid of Dudley, so I'll refrain from meeting with you. Come on, it's strawberry!"

"Thank you. Valerie, right?" he asked. Valerie nodded.

Valerie walked back inside and went straight to her room. Evelyn walked in, wearing her usual hot pink attire. One thing that had changed over the few years Valerie's lived here is that Pinky had dyed her hair pink as well. Valerie found out Pinky was a muggle-born when she saw her playing with a hose. The hose acted like a snake, and Pinky was the snake charmer. Valerie's suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore had arrived at the Wingston house to tell them about their daughter's special abilities. Tomorrow, they'd all go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"Hey, Pinks," Valerie said, staring absent-mindedly out the window.

"Hey, Val," she responded. She was looking in her sheets for something. Eventually she found it: it was her cell phone. "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore. I can't believe I'm a witch! A muggle-born witch!"

"Yeah, just watch out for pure bloods. Some of them are okay, but some of them are also jerks. Jerks who hate muggle-borns. You'll be okay, though." Valerie warned.

"Really? How do you know?" Pinky asked.

"Remember that I came from a family of witches and wizards? My mum was muggle-born and was good friends with a pure blood. My dad called him Snivellus, but his name really is Severus Snape. Mum said he called her a 'mudblood' at one point and then he became a Death Eater. I hope he's in Azkaban now!"

Valerie looked at Pinky, who had the most puzzled face anyone can get. Then, she came back to reality and questioned, "What's a mudblood? What's a Death Eater? What's Azkaban?"

Valerie sighed and replied, "A mudblood is a mean name for muggle-born and the pure blood jerks are almost the only one that use it. They think it's a disgrace that wizards and witches that come from muggle parentage. A Death Eater is a witch or-"

"What's a muggle?" Pinky asked.

"A muggle is a nonmagical person. A Death Eater is a witch or wizard that follows Voldemort. Please hold all questions until the end!" I added when I saw her mouth open. "Azkaban is a prison for wizards and witches. It's guarded by dementors."

"Who's Voldemort? What is a dementor?" Pinky questioned. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. After this, I'll have no template (the old, abandoned story) and have to start the fourth chapter from scratch. I'm going to put both of her school years together, though. And remember, since I changed her age, she'll be in the same year as Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan, unlike in the other story.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Story. J. K. Rowling. Does. Okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**First year**

"Wake up!" Pinky shouted, jumping on Valerie. "We're almost at Hogwarts!" Valerie shot up at that remark and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and there were two girls there, already dressed in robes and giggling at the two of them.

"I'm up!" Valerie shouted, throwing Pinky off of her. She and Pinky walked to the bathroom, with their robes in their arms. Nobody was in there, so Pinky and Valerie discussed their plan once more.

"We're half-blood Wingston twins." They were both born on October 29th and looked a lot alike. "Dad was a half-blood, Mum a muggle. Unavailable for visits to our house. Harry Potter is a celebrity whom we've never met and share a mutual crush on, no matter how weird it is for either of us, especially you/me." They whispered in unison while pulling on their shoes. They nodded and fixed themselves in the mirror. Pinky perfected her hair part so none of her natural brown hair was showing. Valerie threw water on her pale-she was very scared-skin. She rubbed her large brown eyes and finger-combed her brown hair.

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, the first years were called to boats. Valerie and Pinky were in a boat with a dark-skinned, brown haired, brown-eyes male and two ginger boy twins with light blue eyes.

"I'm Evelyn, but Vals here calls me Pinky or Pinks. That's Valerie," Pinky introduced.

"Lee Jordan," said one of the boys.

"I'm Fred. That's George," Fred said.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Pinky smiled. Valerie nodded.

"Very quiet, aren't you, Valerie?" George asked, smirking.

"No, just allergic to talking to-ACHOO!" Valerie faked a sneeze, then wiped her clean nose,"-idiots." Valerie teased. She had seen these two boys and their family at King's Cross. They were obviously the rotten ones of the bunch. They played with a spider in the corner and set it on their little brother. They also laughed at their older brother who was also attending Hogwarts and had his head stuck in a book. It may have been a large, boring book, but still! Valerie frowned at the bullies sitting at the other end of the boat.

"Aww, George, look! We've already got someone mad at us!" George said. _George is calling to George? _Valerie mentally questioned.

"And why is that?" Fred said.

"Probably the fact that you lied to us about your names," Valerie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The boys apologized and swore they were telling the truth and retold their names. Valerie smiled. The rest of the trip was silent.

The sorting was. . . interesting. Lee was sorted first out of the five of us, and he got into Gryffindor. Valerie's sorting was most definitely awkward.

"Potter, Valerie!" McGonagall shouted. Valerie had walked up and sat on the stool, think it wouldn't have been so bad. How wrong she was.

"So, Harry Potter has a sister, eh?" the hat said aloud. There were a lot of gasps from the tables. _Yes,_ Valerie thought. The hat changed the subject, noticing her discomfort. He muttered about her bravery on the night her parents died, and how she proudly stood up to her bullies. After about a minute, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered.

Pinky and the Weasley twins were last, but all in Gryffindor themselves. The feast was delicious, but Valerie was very tired. That was weird, though, seeing as she slept the entire way there. She couldn't wait to go back to sleep, though.

Valerie, Pinky, Lee and the twins excelled in different subjects throughout they're two years at school. Pinky, studying really hard and finding everything about magic fascinating, excelled in about every subject. Even though Valerie hated potions and Snivellus, she was doing surprisingly good at that. She was also enjoying Herbology and Astronomy. Fred and George were fans of Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Lee personally liked Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology.

Fred and George became beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team during their second year. Lee became the commentator for all of the quidditch matches.

Valerie and Pinky would visit the Burrow (the Weasley home) every summer. There they met the rest of the Weasley family. Pinky helped out often with Mrs. Weasley's cleaning and Mr. Weasley's muggle studies. Valerie became friends with Charlie, fascinated by his future career choice and knowledge of dragons and other magical creatures. She was _definitely_ taking Care of Magical Creatures next year. Ginny was a cute little sweetie around eight, and Ron was about nine. He had a terrible case of Arachnophobia, which Valerie loved to tease him about. Bill and Percy were the smarter ones out of all of them. Percy would be in his fifth year at Hogwarts this year. Bill had already left a year or two ago and Charlie would head out into the real world this year.

Valerie, Pinky, Lee and the twins would be in third year now. Valerie had been waiting a long while for this time to come. She had counted the years until she figured out it was the third year.

This would be the year Harry learned he was a wizard and start Hogwarts.

* * *

**I'm very proud of that ending, hehe!**

**Sorry for the wait. I hate it when I forget to save. I also hate rewriting things I have already written. It's a horrible habit of mine. Whatever. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh dear, it seems I'm already neglecting this story! No matter, it is summer break! Nothing shall get in my way now!**

Chapter 4

The school year seemed to not come fast enough for Valerie. She eagerly waited and waited for September to come. She had countdowns galore for certain special times, like when she and Evelyn would go to Diagon Alley for her supplies, when they would visit the Weasley family (Valerie and Evelyn had a long talk with Percy about their future classes and what to expect), and when they'd head off to King's Cross Station on September first. Her calendar currently marked two days until the train would depart.

Currently, Valerie was situated on her front lawn, staring at Harry's house. Evelyn walked outside.

"Hey, Val," Evelyn said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi Pinky," Valerie replied. They both sat in silence, Valerie never looking away from the house.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Pinks, when do you think the Dursleys will be back from their vacation? It's almost time to leave!"

"Valerie! Did you not notice that they showed up again last week? It was during your grounding, so you didn't see them!"

"Oh, yeah," Valerie smiled, remembering her rule-breaking endeavors of the past month. Every night, she would leave at around midnight to go meet up with a group of teenage muggles at the park. That's all they did, though. They just hung out. Nothing so bad there, right? Okay, okay! The others would _occasionally_ bring beers from their parents' coolers, but that's the only illegal thing! Pinky eventually found out and tattled, and Valerie got grounded when Mr. Wingston found out. She sighed. "Anyways, how long left until we go?"

"Two days, remember?"

"No in hours!"

Pinky rolled her eyes and quietly calculated in her head. "About. . . thirty-seven hours."

Valerie pouted, laying down as if exhausted from being defeated by a group of ninjas after an hour long duel. "Too long! Unless. . . can I possible sleep for thirty-seven hours straight."

Evelyn gave her an exasperated look. "No! Now go in and eat lunch."

"Fine!"

* * *

Valerie waited at Platform nine-and-three-quarters for the Weasleys and Harry. She was sitting in a compartment she and Evelyn picked out. Lee and Evelyn were outside talking and finishing their goodbyes with their families. Eventually, they came back into the compartment, hauling their trunks.

"Valerie, help me please!" Evelyn said, struggling to lift her trunk. Valerie and Lee rushed over to help, then they worked on Lee's trunk. Evelyn smiled, and, looking out the window, said, "Look! There's the Weasleys!"

Valerie opened the window then, and shouted towards them, "Hey! Fred! George! Get in here!" Then, she rushed out to meet up with them.

"Hey Valerie, Evelyn. Where's Lee?" They replied in unison.

"The girls pushed me out of the way when we were walking over to meet you," Lee said.

"Sorry!"

Valerie stood aside with Evelyn, whispering, "Do you see Harry anywhere?"

"No!"

"Where do you think he could be? Oh no, it's almost departing time!"

"Relax, I'm sure he'll be fine.

Valerie nodded. "Wait. . . where are Fred and George? And Lee?"

"Lee's probably tending to his tarantula, and Fred and George probably left to find Lee and put away their trunks?"

"Yeah, let's go in. We don't want to miss the train ourselves!"

"How very punctual you two are!" Fred and George said, sitting in their compartment with Angelina and Lee.

"Oh shut it!" Evelyn snapped.

"Guess who we saw?"

"I'm not going to play your guessing games. Just tell me!" Valerie sighed.

"Harry Potter! The famous boy-who-lived!"

"Really? Where?"

"Oh, he's down with Ronny."

Valerie rushed out and looked for Ron and Harry. She stopped abruptly, and calmed herself before opening the door to their compartment. "Hey! I heard the famous Harry Potter was with you, Ron!"

"Yup!" Ron smiled, happy that he was suddenly getting attention. Valerie looked over to her brother.

"Isn't that cool, that you get to sit with him," she said. She hugged him and sat down next to him.

"Uhhh, hey, Valerie," Harry said awkwardly.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, she lives a few houses down from me. . . ."

"Eheheh, that's right!" Valerie smiled, full of pride. "Oh, hey! We're going!" Valerie stood up, and stuck her hand out the window. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Mrs. Weasley! Bye Ginny!" she shouted with Ron. "Come on Harry, nobody you want to say goodbye to?"

"No, the Dursley's didn't escort me in."

"They ditched him and he didn't know how to get through. He needed our help." Ron said, interrupting the conversation.

"Hmph! Anyways, I'm going to hang out with Evelyn and company. See you!" Valerie kissed Harry's cheek and ruffled Ron's hair.

Once Valerie was gone, Harry spoke up, blushing, "I think she might have a crush on me. . . ."

Ron laughed awkwardly. "Harry, no, she's just. . . uh. . . she's just a Valerie. Valerie. . . Wingston. Urgh, I just know that she doesn't have a crush."

"So she's just very affectionate?"

"Errr. . . yeah. . . ."

**My god I know it's not much, but it's a start! Eheheh? Anyways, I like leaving off there, since it was going to be a scene change anyways. Whatever!**

**Again, sorry. But yeah, I have no school for another two months. Time galore! No, Hussie, I have to write. . . after this update. . . . :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: God, I hope this makes up for it! Two chapter being worked on in one day. Uh. . . yay?**

**Whale, like I said, worked on. Perhaps not uploaded in the same day.**

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed.**

Valerie waited for the first years to arrive so they could start the ceremony. She stared at the gold plated empty dishes with her head buried in her arms. "_Was I too forward on the train? Oh God, he probably thinks I'm a freak?" _Valerie thought.

"Valerie, you okay?" Evelyn asked, bending over to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, just bored. Waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Hungry." Evelyn laughed.

"Okay!"

The doors opened and in walked Professor McGonagall, followed by the first years. She stopped in front of the stool with the hat sitting atop. The hat sang his new song before sorting, like he did every year.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

It was shorter than most of the songs he's come up with in the previous years. Valerie waited for people like "Malfoy, Draco" (Slytherin) and "Macmillan, Ernie" (Hufflepuff) and "Patil, Padma" (Ravenclaw) before Harry was called and placed in Gryffindor. He walked over and sat to Gryffindor's new prefect, Percy.

Before the hat was placed on another head, Valerie leaned over and whispered to him, "Sorry about what happened on the train, Harry. I was just-"

Valerie was cut off by the hat yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!" for Dean Thomas. She stood up and clapped, deciding to continue after the feast.

"Turnpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was just Ron. The hat screeched out "GRYFFINDOR!" yet Valeriedidn't clap.

"Isn't that rude, Valerie?" Fred said.

"Why not clap for Ron?" George asked.

"I already knew he was going to be a Gryffindor! And anyways- HEY RON!" Valerie grinned. "Remember-I love you the most! And I clapped the most!" She clapped her hands in front of his face for effect. He sat inbetween her and Harry.

"Thanks, Valerie, I guess?"

"Dirty liar," Fred and George smiled. Valerie began clapping in their faces. They each grabbed her wrists and said louder, "How much sugar did you have today?"

"Let's see, I ate cauldron cakes, jelly slugs, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's. . ." Valerie began counting off on her fingers before giving up and just shouting, "A LOT!" That earned her a couple of stares from surrounding students.

Dumbledore welcomed everyone to Hogwarts and introduced the new teacher, Quirell. Then the feast began.

"This chicken is delicious!" Valerie stated, mouth full of it. She looked over to Harry. He had a plate full of food, and was eating slowly. She guessed that he didn't have so much food at the Dursley's. Then again, not a lot a people had such generous helpings like these everyday, herself included.

"Of course, it's made from the finest of meats by the finest of elves!" smiles Pinky. "Although, please, stop talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

Just to smite her, Valerie stuffed her mouth some more, then mumbled in her face.

"Yegh! Gross! Valerie!"

"Donch boshsh kee aroum!"

"What?"

Valerie finished chewing and swallowing, and repeated, "Don't boss me around!"

"Urgh!"

Later on, the food and dishes disappeared. Valerie waited for Dumbledore to dismiss them all, and followed Percy out.

"So, Valerie, now that Harry's here, will you be forgetting that we exist? You didn't talk to us during the entire feast!" Angelina said.

"Yeah, it was all 'Food! Food! Harry! Food!'" the twins said sarcastically. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Don't mock me, boys," Angelina snapped.

"We weren't!"

"Anyways, Valerie. My point is that you need to pay attention to your friends, too!" Angelina pouted.

"Of course I will, Ange! I'm just excited, is all!"

"Good. I expect a ton of friendly makeovers now," she said, jokingly.

"That sounds fun!" Pinky piped up.

"Very fun indeed!" Lee said in a falsetto. Angelina glared at him.

Valerie just rolled her eyes as the twins snorted. She waited in line as the cluster of Gryffindors slowly made their way through the portrait hole. It took about a minute before everyone made their way in.

Valerie yawned. "Well, see you all tomorrow! Good night!"

Evelyn and Angelina quickly said their "Bye"s to the boys as well, following Valerie up the stairs to the third year girls' dormitories. Alicia decided to stay behind and chat a little longer.

"Good luck with classes tomorrow, girls! We get _special_ classes this year!" Valerie said, changing into her pajamas. "And Harry!"

"Merlin! You're like a fangirl or something. Imagine how weird he thinks you are!"

Valerie frowned. "Oh, just shut up and go to bed!" She said, walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth and hair. She hopped into a bed, claiming the one near the window. She buried herself underneath the quilts and blankets and soon fell asleep.


End file.
